


Je T'aime

by glbertblythes



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: Lucas and Eliott's first 'I love you's <3





	Je T'aime

It’s been a week since Eliott had his crash, but Lucas has been with him through it all. Day by day, minute by minute, just as Lucas had promised him. Lucas had joined him for his day back to school and the boy squad welcomed them with warm and open arms, of course, and the girl squad rejoiced when Lucas stopped by the foyer with Eliott, still mesmerized by their special mural.

They still haven’t spoken much, with Eliott still being a little shaky on his feet, but he knows that Lucas is there to hold and catch him if need be. Even just an every day “good morning” is enough to get them both through the day together. But Eliott’s head has been spinning… thinking. Wheels turning, constantly. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this in love before. He sees Lucas smile and everything changes, the light shifts, the mood calms itself, and Eliott feels glued to earth as Lucas grabs his hand and they walk and head on their way.

//

It’s a Wednesday morning and Eliott can smell something cooking in the air as he rolls over on his and Lucas’ shared sofa/bed, and he can hear the sound of his laughter and he can envision the smile on his face and it makes his heart swell with content. Eliott hears Mika crack a joke, Manon scolding, and Lucas laughing again. Eliott smiles to himself as he hears the patter of Lucas’ feet heading towards him, and as he feels the weight shift beside him he rolls to his side, finding a smiley but sleepy Lucas looking at him.

“Good morning,” Lucas smiles, placing a kiss on Eliott’s cheek.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Fine. You?”

“Okay, I guess,” Eliott answers, smiling.

“How are you feeling?” Lucas asks, laying his arm over Eliott’s shoulder, fingers twining into his hair.

“Good for the most part. Your laugh made me happier when I woke up,” Eliott admits as Lucas blushes, shaking his head.

“You’re ridiculous,” Lucas mutters, burying his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“And you’re adorable,“ Eliott teases, chuckling as Lucas pouts into his neck, “and I love you for it.“

They’re both quiet. After a while, Lucas pulls himself from Eliott’s neck with a serious look in his eyes. “What?”

Eliott smiles softly. “I love you.”

Lucas grins wide, his cheeks turning red as his eyes turn watery. “I can’t believe you said that.”

Eliott shrugs. “If it’s the truth, it should be said.”

Lucas envelopes Eliott in his arms, pressing their lips together almost painfully as they kiss, Eliott’s hands finding their way to Lucas’ back, holding him tight. As they kiss, Eliott can feel the warmth of tears on his cheeks and when they finally pull apart, he finds Lucas wiping away his own tears.

“I love you,” Lucas whispers, smiling. “I love you, and I cannot express how much I do and how much you mean to me.”

Eliott wipes away a tear from Lucas’ cheek as he cradles his boyfriend’s face. “I love you."


End file.
